Above The Sky
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Ele seria capaz de aniquilar qualquer criatura que interrompesse aquele momento, ali, com ela em seus braços, ele estava acima do céu. [Iko/Kinney]
Kinney estava parado do lado de fora da porta da embaixadora Linh-Blackburn. Embora Selene já não fosse mais rainha, Kinney ainda sentia-se obrigado a servi-la da melhor forma que podia. Agora, ele estava agindo como seu guarda pessoal, o que significava acompanhá-la em qualquer lugar que ela precisasse ir, mas principalmente ficar do lado de fora da porta de Selene na maior parte do tempo. Na verdade, Kinney não se importava em ter que fazer este trabalho; dava-lhe algo para ocupar o tempo, além do mais, servir à embaixadora era incomparavelmente melhor do que servir à rainha Levana, Selene era sempre gentil com ele, com todos, na verdade, e a menina, não, o androide, frequentemente aparecia por lá para visitar Selene ...
Correndo a mão pelo cabelo escuro e ondulado, a mente de Kinney vagou.  
Iko. Linda Iko ... O jeito que ela sorria. A forma como seus olhos mudam para amarelo ensolarado, quando ela estava feliz. A maneira como ela jogava suas tranças azuis por cima do ombro quando ela estava irritada com ele, ou como revirava os olhos quando ele fazia algum comentário.  
Não, ele mentalmente repreendeu a si mesmo, ela pode ser absolutamente linda e perfeita, mas, ah estrelas, ela é um androide! "Ela-aquilo não se preocupa com reles guardas como você. Será que ela é mesmo capaz de afeto?" perguntou-se ele mentalmente.  
\- Ah-hem. – O som de um pigarro quebrou o silêncio.  
Kinney olhou para cima e seu queixo caiu. Lá na frente dele, como se ele tivesse conjurado-a com seus pensamentos, estava Iko.  
E ela estava olhando para ele.  
Mais uma vez.  
Kinney sentiu como se estivesse sendo engolido por seus olhos. Eles estavam chocantemente verdes hoje, do jeito que ele imaginopu que seriam as folhas das árvores na Terra. Ele não sabia o que significava a cor, qual humor ela estaria sentindo, mas ele pensou que os olhos de Iko pareciam impressionantes com sua pele marrom quente, e seus lábios carnudos. Por apenas um momento, Kinney havia se imaginado beijando aqueles lábios perfeitos, carinhosamente acariciando suas pequenas tranças azuis ...  
a fantasia de Kinney morreu assim que Iko colocou as mãos nos quadris, e revirou os olhos para ele exageradamente. Como poderia um androide fazer seu coração bater tão rápido? Ele tentou segurar seu olhar, mas Kinney só podia pensar em como ela estava linda naquele vestido roxo e curto demais para o bem dele, expondo os membros longos e elegantes, Kinney teve que lembrar a si mesmo que por dentro eles eram cheios de fios.  
\- Você está pensando em me deixar entrar em breve? - Iko fez uma careta para ele. Oh estrelas, ela tem sobrancelhas lindas. Kinney beliscou-se, e depois obrigou seus olhos a irem para longe dela, pelo corredor. Então ele respondeu.  
\- A Embaixadora Linh-Blackburn não está esperando visitantes.  
\- Pelas estrelas, Kinney! - Exclamou Iko. - Apenas deixe-me entrar!  
Kinney suspirou e bateu na porta de Selene.

\- Embaixadora Linh-Blackburn, Madame Conselheira está aqui para vê-la. - Ele não deixou de perceber o risinho sarcástico no rosto dela quando ele a anunciou pelo título de honra que ela sustentava.  
A porta se abriu, e Cinder olhou para fora.

\- Só Cinder está bom, Kinney.  
\- Sim, Embaix-uh, sim, Cinder. - Cinder sorriu. Então ela se virou e viu Iko. Os olhos brilhando de contentamento por ver novamente a amiga que tinha estado fora por um tempo em missões oficiais.

\- Oi, Iko!  
Kinney observou Iko jogar-se nos braços da amiga, praticamente tremendo de excitação.

\- Cinder!

Quando ela passou por ele, ele pôde sentir as tranças de Iko chicoteando através de sua mandíbula. Isso foi intencional? Provavelmente, ele decidiu, já que aparentemente ela tinha feito da missão da vida dela irritá-lo o máximo que podia. Ele franziu a testa.  
Mas no momento em que a porta se fechou, Kinney pressionou seus dedos contra sua mandíbula, sentindo um estranho formigamento com a lembrança do toque dos cabelos dela, ele imaginou como seria correr as mãos pelas tranças azul cobalto, segurando-a pela nuca, enrolando a mão nessas tranças enquanto a curvava para um beijo. Mas que droga, ele forçou-se a lembrar que o cabelo era sintético, a pele também. Nada disso adiantou, ele continuava sentindo aquele irritante formigamento no maxilar. Oh estrelas! Essa garota ia acabar deixando ele maluco. Que droga ela não é uma garota! Ele respirou fundo buscando calma, ainda haveria muito trabalho pela frente, pois hoje haveria um baile oficial, Selene precisaria estar lá, consequentemente ele precisaria estar lá, _ela_ também estaria presente.

Iko estava tão empolgada em ver Cinder novamente que ela achou que seu sistema interno ia fritar, algum tempo se passou enquanto ela atualizava a amiga sobre tudo o que tinha se passado durante o breve tempo em que estiveram separadas, ela detestava ter que viajar sem Cinder, mas também adorava ser útil em qualquer coisa que ela pudesse.

\- Não pense que eu não vou te deixar absolutamente perfeita para esse baile, Cinder. - Ela ouviu Cinder bufar de frustração, ela sinceramente inha esperanças de que a amiga se importasse um pouco mais com frivolidades e aparência agora que era alguém tão importante, uma pena, ela estava perdendo a diversão.

\- Não pense que eu não notei você chicoteando a cara do Kinney com seu cabelo. - Provocou a outra.

\- Ele é tão irritante, mas tão gostoso. Isso é um ultraje. - Reclamou ela, exalando frustração. Cinder revirou os olhos, era sempre a mesma conversa, como ela detestava kinney, mas não calava a boca sobre ele.

\- Já que ele te irrita tanto então o evite. – Sugeriu ela.

\- Como se isso fosse possível, ele é a porcaria do seu guarda pessoal. - Concluiu ela mal-humorada. Ele lhe dava nos nervos, desde o primeiro dia, olhando pra ela como se fosse superior, fazendo os comentários mais imbecis, sempre fazendo questão de dizer que ela não era uma pessoa de verdade. Mas, oh estrelas, ele era tão lindo que beirava a injustiça. Cinder se sentiu mal por ter chateado Iko e resolveu que não seria um sacrifício tão grande deixar ela se divertir fazendo ela de boneca.

\- Quer escolher meu vestido? - Perguntou Cinder, arrependendo-se assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, Iko agora estava quicando de empolgação. Foi realmente tão horrível quanto ela imaginou que seria, mas valia a pena, cada vestido que Iko a obrigava a experimentar com aquele sorriso empolgado de criança na manhã de natal. Quando terminaram já estava quase na hora de descer para as festividades, Cinder teve que dar o braço a torcer enquanto se olhava no enorme espelho em cima da penteadeira que havia pertencido à sua mãe, Iko realmente era uma profissional, ela estava estonteante, glamour nenhum seria necessário para complementar o vestido azul escuro e bem cortado, o tecido era uma obra de arte à parte, parecia veludo, mas mais leve, o comprimento descia fluído abraçando seu corpo até os joelhos e depois abria-se suavemente até o chão, os ângulos do vestido a faziam parecer mais curvilínea e mais alta do que ela realmente era. Iko sorria para ela no espelho, ela conteve uma exclamação ao ver a amiga, ela estava deslumbrante, as tranças azuis arrumadas em um coque elegante, a pele fazendo um lindo contraste com o tecido branco e fluído do vestido, o modelo a fazia pensar em deusas gregas de um tempo muito antigo.

\- Iko, você está linda! – Exclamou ela sem conseguir se conter. Iko sorria envergonhada e Cinder sabia que se pudesse, ela estaria corando agora.

\- Você também está linda, Cinder, digna de todos os tronos do mundo. – Disse ela, o orgulho notável em sua voz.

\- Uma pena que agora eu não tenha mais trono. – Gracejou Cinder.

\- Bom, você pode não ser mais rainha, mas quem sabe talvez outro título da realeza? Não sei, imperatriz ou algo do gênero. – Respondeu ela rindo e Cinder sabia que dessa vez, ela é quem estaria corada se isso fosse possível.

\- Bom, é melhor irmos, não quero me atrasar.

\- Você está certa. – Respondeu Iko, apressando-a pela porta e dando de cara com Kinney, ela sentia que se pudesse engasgar isso teria acontecido, o filho da mãe estava lindo em seu uniforme de gala, oh estrelas.

\- Embaixadora, Madame Conselheira. – Cumprimentou ele com uma reverência enquanto oferecia um braço a cada uma, com a finalidade de guia-las até o salão de baile. Iko não pôde deixar de notar como Kinney ficou tenso quando ela pegou o braço que ele ofereceu, isso a deixou furiosa. Ele as conduziu até o saguão e elas seguiram pelo lugar afim de socializar e trocar amenidades com pessoas importantes das quais esperavam conseguir cooperação e coisas do gênero, ele as seguia a uma distância segura, ela teve a impressão de sentir o olhar dele perfurando sua nuca o tempo inteiro. Logo Cinder avistou Kai na multidão e Iko sabia que isso significava que agora ela estaria sozinha no fronte da diplomacia, não que ela se importasse, sabia que a amiga estava morrendo de saudade do namorado que não via há tempos em razão da agenda impossivelmente ocupada de ambos. Ela estava muito feliz em ajudar no que fosse preciso enquanto a amiga dançava, ela merecia isso, mais do que qualquer um.

Algumas horas e muitos apertos de mão depois, ela estava se dirigindo ao cofre onde precisaria pegar alguns papéis que a rainha Camille se dispusera a assinar pela manhã, naturalmente estava sendo seguida por Kinney durante o caminho, ela precisou de alguns minutos com todos os códigos já que não tinha digitais, entrou e pegou o que precisava, mas na volta estava tendo dificuldades com a porta.

\- Kinney. – Chamou ela de dentro do cofre, detestava pedir ajuda, ainda por cima pra ele, mas era necessário.

\- Madame Conselheira. – Apresentou-se ele com uma leve reverência.

\- Não consigo fechar a porta. – Disse ela, ele prontamente começou a trabalhar na porta e pareceu identificar o problema, algo havia ficado preso nas dobradiças, talvez o carpete, ele estava tentando tirar mas parecia estar tendo dificuldades com o peso da porta, por reflexo, ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele para chamar sua atenção, talvez ela fosse mais eficiente que ele nesse quesito, certamente, se era uma questão de força, ela faria mais rápido, quando a mão dela tocou seu ombro ele recuou para longe, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado ou algo do gênero. Ele a olhava atônito, como se fosse absurdo o simples fato de ela cogitar tocar nele sem sua permissão prévia.

\- Por que você me odeia? - Iko perguntou em voz baixa, sem conseguir impedir a pergunta de um milhão de univs sair de sua boca. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio ela não tinha certeza se ele tinha mesmo ouvido. Kinney se virou para ela e viu que ela estava atenta estudando suas mãos.

\- Eu não odeio você. - Ele engoliu em seco. - Eu, hum , na verdade, eu... - Kinney deslocou-se desconfortavelmente em seus pés, de repente sentindo muito calor no pesado tecido de seu uniforme, sufocado pela gola alta, formal. E talvez pela culpa. Isso ... isso foi um resultado inesperado. Claro, ela o irritava, confundia um pouco, intrigava bastante, mas ódio era uma palavra forte para um sentimento forte, e definitivamente não para o sentimento particular que ele nutria por Iko.

\- Você o quê? - Ela olhava para ele, esperançosa.  
\- Eu não odeio você. - Ele repetiu.  
\- Você já disse isso. – Pontuou ela.  
\- Bem, eu não sei o que dizer, ok. Eu só, uh, eu só – Engasgou-se ele, ela já estava notavelmente perdendo a paciência.  
\- Desembucha! – Gritou ela, sem conseguir conter sua irritação.

\- Eu não sei, você me deixa confuso, não sei como agir perto de você, não sei como me sentir em relação a você. Mas que droga. – Esbravejou ele.

\- O que é que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou ela, visivelmente perplexa. – Não sabe como agir? Bom eu vou te dizer como não agir. Não aja como um desgraçado intolerante toda vez que eu chegou no mesmo local que você, não olhe pra mim como se eu fosse um inseto, não fale comigo como se eu não merecesse estar no mesmo lugar que você, eu posso ser uma máquina como você tanto insiste em lembrar, mas isso não significa que eu não me magoe com as suas porcarias. – Terminou ela, ele notou que ela estava tremendo, os olhos estavam vermelho sangue, ele entendia o que aquilo significava, raiva, ela estava terrivelmente furiosa, com ele, infelizmente ela parecia mais linda do que nunca, ele sentia a boca seca, parecia não achar palavras, ele se sentia minusculo de encontro à tamanha fúria, tamanha mágoa.

– E então? O gato comeu a sua língua? – Esbravejou ela, ela tremia tanto agora, parecia que seus olhos soltariam faíscas a qualquer momento, ela tinha ira gravada em cada linha do rosto perfeito, ele não conseguiu controlar o impulso de abraçá-la contra si, em algum canto da sua mente parecia achar que ela estava com frio e precisava ser aquecida, que talvez assim fosse parar de tremer, ele sabia racionalmente que isso era impossível, mas isso não o impediu, a pele dela parecia incrivelmente macia para algo sintético, era uma sensação eletrizante tê-la nos braços, ela o olhava em choque, sem entender realmente o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia que era só questão de tempo até que o choque inicial passasse e então eles começariam a brigar novamente, ele não queria isso. A ação aconteceu antes dele ter pensado realmente no que estava fazendo, num minuto estava olhando em seus olhos confusos e no outro estava beijando-a. Ele queria ser delicado, queria imprimir naquele beijo as coisas que ele não conseguiria dizer em palavras, droga, ele sempre fora péssimo nessas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele tinha fogo correndo nas veias, ela não parecia estar diferente, uma vez que ele sentia os dedos finos e elegantes se livrarem da parte superior de seu uniforme de gala, o toque dela era quente, ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse entrando em combustão, os lábios dela eram o paraíso, ele já estava no meio do caminho entre os muitos botões do vestido dela quando algo passou por sua cabeça e ele interrompeu o beijo.

\- E, hum, como é que a gente vai... você sabe ... – Perguntou ele ofegante e visivelmente constrangido.

\- Não seja estúpido, eu sou um android acompanhante. – Respondeu ela, como se isso esclarecesse tudo, ele não teve tempo de retrucar pois os lábios dela logo encontraram os dele novamente, famintos e desejosos, não deixando espaço para mais interrupções, enquanto ela começava a se livrar da parte inferior de seu uniforme, não que ele desejasse interrompê-la, na verdade, ele seria capaz de aniquilar qualquer criatura que interrompesse aquele momento, ali, com ela em seus braços, ele estava acima do céu.


End file.
